And Yet There's More
by Tuxedo Phoenix
Summary: When P3R756 is contacted SG-1 is immediately sent out to explore. What they find there could ultimately help, or harm the Earth. And could strand SG-1 forever...
1. The First Conversation

Credits: Stargate: SG-1 doesn't belong to me

_Credits: Stargate: SG-1 doesn't belong to me. It belongs to… someone else _

Chapter One: The First Conversation

The air was thick with deep green fog as four villagers walked slowly. The clouds sticking to their skin like leeches. Ra's Ring stood eerily in the sun's first rays. One of the two females in the group inhaled deeply as the Ring suddenly started to hiss and twirl. The other female ran and hid behind the largest male, her hands shaking with either fear or excitement. The girl was almost impossible to read.

"Katyana! Where are you going?" A gruff man's voice came from a lanky boy. Katyana was walking slowly up to the Ring with hesitant steps. Her long legs taking her as close as the Symbol Stone. A great tidal wave came from the Ring and Katyana's eyes widened in shock, her lips tugging into a mischievous smile.

"Katyana! Come back!" Exclaimed the larger male, the timid – or easily excited – female was hiding behind.

"Don't worry, Tomathi. It seems harmless!" The brave young woman called over her shoulder with a huge grin. Suddenly a strange grey beast slid from the pool and hissed. Katyana stared at it with curiosity. It looked around with a second head and the red haired girl snuck closer to it.

**(At the SGC)**

"Wait!" Exclaimed Dr. Jackson as the MALP's telemetry. "Go back!" He told Walter as he saw a wide-eyed girl staring at them with a wild grin on her face.

"Can you open a channel?" He asked, turning to the grey-haired man. Walter nodded and soon Daniel was speaking through the MALP.

"Hello." He said and the girl looked around and she looked at the MALP closer.

"Greetings! Who are you? Where are you? What is this beast? How did you teach it to speak?" Daniel turned to Sam and Jack and the Colonel shrugged. Daniel turned back to the microphone and said,

"Well, I'm Dr. Jackson. I'm on another world. The beast isn't a beast at all it's called a MALP. And we didn't teach it to talk. I'm just merely speaking to you through it. We would like to come visit your planet, would that be ok?"

**(Back on the Planet)**

Katyana turned to the other three, but they had all turned tail and run.

"Cowards!" She shouted at no one, "I'm sure my people would be honored to have you as guests!" She exclaimed after, her wild grin still present on her tanned skin. "And how would you come? By ship? Or through Ra's Ring?" She asked, though it would seem obvious to most others. No voice came from this… MALP for a while. And Katyana furrowed her brows, walking closer to it to tap on the second head. She started to examine it before deciding that whomever was previously speaking to her had left. She shrugged and walked back down the large, ebony steps and back into the thick green fog. Though she had gone but four steps she was practically invisible.

**(Back at the SGC)**

"Permission to go to the planet?" Daniel asked, and Jack held up his hands and said,

"Hold on, Daniel. Do you think it's safe?" Daniel stared at him and Sam cut in,

"The fog is pretty thick. Visibility would be limited…"

"Which is a bad thing. Right, Carter?" Sam nodded and Jack turned back to the brown haired archeologist, "See." He pointed out, Daniel stared at him and then looked back at the screen. The local was no where to be seen and soon after the transmission fizzled out.

"We lost visual." Walter said while typing out something, trying to get the visual back up. Teal'c – who had been fairly quiet for the duration of this whole ordeal – voiced slowly,

"I do believe it would be most beneficial to search this planet, General Hammond." Hammond turned to the Jaffa and replied with a short,

"Why do you think that?" Said Jaffa turned to Samantha, who was busily working on trying to get the visual back up,

"I think it's the planet that's causing this, General." Hammond gave both Major Carter and Teal'c an odd look before saying,

"And this would help us how?"

"Maybe we could collect whatever is disrupting our connection… And use it for ourselves..." Hammond nodded,

"I see your reason… SG-1. You embark at 1300 hours." The entirety of SG-1 nodded and walked out of the control room.

**A.N.**

**Well guys… This is just a random little story I decided to write. It's going to be a DanielxOC I do believe. Or maybe a… -ponders- I dunno… . Yeah… Danny x OC If you haven't figured out who the OC is… Then I'll give you a hint. The only main, original character I've introduced thus far. Okays! I'll be writing Chapter Two… Eventually Over and Out!!**


	2. Meeting Kat and the Giant Rock

_Credits: I don't own Stargate. But please no stealing the planet or Katyana. Plzkthxbai._

**Chapter Two: Meeting Kat and the Giant Rock**

The four uniform clad adults stepped through the gate on Earth and stepped onto the ebony pedestal that the gate on the other side was perched on.

"Carter?" O'Neill immediately asked. The blonde major looked up and said slowly,

"There's no dangerous radiation." Jack nodded looked around.

"Well kids. Let's go find the village."

"Assuming there is one." Daniel cut in,

"Right."

"I'd like to get some samples of the plant life and soil, Sir." Carter voiced, looking at the graying Colonel. He nodded and Carter jumped down the rather steep steps to the thickly fog covered ground below. She disappeared instantly. Daniel and Jack exchanged glances before hopping down the steps as well. Followed by the rather stoic Teal'c. Who seemed utterly thrilled to be here.

"Carter. Daniel. You check out the plants. Teal'c, let's go find a village."

**(At the Village)**

The same red haired girl sat on a bench, gloating to a grim covered old man about the conversation she had with the outsiders.

"They talked through a grey beast named MALP." She exclaimed. The old man seemed completely and utterly thrilled as he wore away the rough edges of the sword he was creating.

"Outsiders just entered the village!" A woman screeched. Katyana jumped up with a huge grin on her face once again. She bolted out from under the awning that covered the Blacksmith's porch. She clutched her skirt and pulled it up off the ground so she could race a bit faster to the green wearing people at the entrance to the town.

"Welcome Outsiders! Welcome to Elstraya." She still had her broad smile playing on her young face. Teal'c bowed his head and Jack looked at her,

"Teal'c?"

"Yes O'Neill?"

"Isn't this the young lady we spoke to through the MALP?"

"Indeed it seems to be."

"Thought so." Katyana stared at them with wild eyes,

"I am Katyana. And I am not young." She pouted, "I am an adult at the age of twenty-seven." Her pout only deepened as Jack gave her a look of disbelief,

"Twenty-seven? Ah, well forgive me then." He said rather sarcastically. Katyana got over her little fit in a few moments of awkward silence,

"Who are you? Why do you have that symbol on your forehead? Where did you come from? Do you know the one named Dr. Jackson? What is your world like? Do you think I could go there?" She opened her mouth to ask another question when Jack held up his hands and said,

"Will you stop. Asking questions for a second?" The local put her hands on her hips and gave them a childish impatient face.

"Daniel? I think you'd better come check this out." A device on their vests fizzled before the familiar voice of Dr. Jackson came through clearly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your friend has many more questions." Katyana stared wide eyed and suddenly was in front of Jack and observing the radio.

"What is this de-"

"Eh!" Jack said holding up his index finger to silence Katyana once again.

After Daniel found the village Katyana bombarded him with what seemed to be hundreds of questions. He barely had enough time to answer each one before she moved onto another, unrelated question.

"What is your trade, Daniel?" She asked, almost dreamily.

"I'm an Archeologist. I study the past…" Said questioning female's eyes went wide,

"Really!" She exclaimed, not really in question form- which was new for her. "I am a Physician. The best in our village- though nobody trust a female with their lives, so I am forced to be the blacksmith's apprentice." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Here are the ruins you wanted to see. They have a strange marking on them that I can't understand. Though the symbol above that set is the Eye of Ra." Daniel nodded and pulled a miniature flashlight out of his pocket in hopes he could shed some more light of the huge slab of rock.

"It seems to be in Goa'uld…" He whispered, "And it seems to have been carved recently…"

**A.N.**

**I know. Sucky cliffhanger. I couldn't think of anything else… -cry- Reviews are still love by the way. Next chapter will be out soon in a fanfiction near you!!**


End file.
